pandoracomicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Critter-Man
Critter-Man may well be the most popular Pandora character to never appear in a Pandora comic. He was meant to be featured in a comic depicting his origin story, but because the original inker resigned before the story was finished, it was never shown. He has appeared, however, in text stories on the Virtual Furry World mailing list, where he has interacted with a wide array of Intense Universe characters from Wierwolf to Vic Torious, and has even fallen in love with Lizard Lady. =Characteristics= Critter-Man's real name is Professor Simon Gerfallen. Before his transformation, he was a baby-faced man of mixed descent, having black skin and straight, black hair. Presently, Critter-Man has become half-alien. His arms and legs, which have the color and sheen of tar, are very long, thin as broomsticks, and each end in three wicked claws which are indistinguishable from the skin to which they are attached. His body, including his hips and shoulders, is heavily muscled and covered in shaggy brown fur. His head is likewise covered in fur. He has no nose nor ear lobes, his eyes are enormous and perpetually bloodshot, and his mouth, now extremely wide, is filled with knife-like teeth. Critter-Man cannot be killed by conventional means. His chief power is regeneration, which will revive him even if he is reduced to a single cell. He feels no pain, but his brain interprets damage as pleasure. He is also extremely strong and fabulously agile. Critter-Man's only garment is a small, blood-red toga. He does not actually need clothing, but prefers to play at modesty while retaining a great freedom of movement. =Origin= Simon Gerfallen and Doctor Renymede Townsend were scientists who were investigating UFO sightings. In one instance, they managed to capture an alien, a small, furry thing which they dubbed a "critter". The critter, they soon discovered, was predisposed to violence, as it reproduced by being torn to shreds and then regenerating. Simon and Renny worked to isolate the regenerative hormones in the critter's body, and succeeded. Their test-subject, a three-legged lab rat, grew a new leg almost instantly. (It is later revealed that this rat is the same rat who was transformed into the second Laser-Man.) Immediately thereafter, the critter, having multiplied greatly, escaped and began destroying the lab. To save himself and his partner, Simon killed all of the critters with a toxic gas. Now that his cash cow was gone, Rennymede became bitter and angry to the point of psychosis. Late one night, he murdered his partner by stabbing him with a syringe. He did not realize that the syringe was full of the regenerative serum. It brought Simon back to life, but also transformed him into a half-alien monster. =Trivia= Critter-Man is the favorite action-figure of Tim the Tiger. Critter-Man's favorite candy is Snickers. Critter-Man has three brains. His eyes are able to process information before it gets to his main brain, giving him fantastic reflexes. Critter-Man is a member of the Legion of Superhuman Crusaders. category: Characters